Dylan West
Dylan West D. O. B: '05/30/1984 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Dating Kaitlyn Lewis '''Last Known Location: 'New York City '''Occupation: Unemployed Power (If DNA Alternate): '''Electrokinesis '''Affiliations: Former agent for The Company 'Application: 'Dylan West Personality Simply put, Dylan is a kind-hearted man. He strives to provide and protect the people that he cares about. All else falls short of this priority, including his own safety. Do not misunderstand - Dylan does not strive to be the hero, the lone wolf fighting against the overwhelming tide of evil, or some other nonsense. While Dylan wants to do the right thing, he recognizes that he is a "civilian special," and that, just because he has an ability, it does not mean that he is "meant to do" or "destined to be" something greater than simply living life. His protective care for others can seem a bit obsessive at times. Dylan's lost his mother at an early age and, despite having a father, the man rarely spent any time with Dylan or his sister Lydia. Because of this, Dylan has a tendency to be overprotective, to prevent the loss of the people that he does care about - namely Lydia and Kaitlyn. Most major decisions that he makes keeps this aspect in high regard, as he weighs what may happen to the people that he loves. History For the first few years of his life, Dylan was an only child in a normal, loving home. This, however, changed at the birth of his younger sister, Lydia. Their mother passed away following her birth, sending their father into a spiraling decline as he struggled to take on additional jobs to provide for his family. Given the lack of time spent at home, the siblings became closer while their father grew more and more distant. Dylan attended college in Minnesota and graduated with a business degree. Dylan knew, for quite some time, of his ability, though he kept it a secret from all save Lydia and his girlfriend, Alexia. The ability, however, brought out an unexpected bipolar nature in Dylan - a voice in his own head that encouraged him towards a darker path. Upon the discovery that Alexia was sleeping with another man, Dylan killed them both and burnt down the house they were in, though the incident was marked up as an electrical fire. As soon as Lydia was old enough, the pair moved to New York City in order to start anew and for Lydia to attend college. In New York, Dylan befriended a handful of residents in Lydia's apartment building - most notably, a doctor by the name of Richard Basque. With help from the doctor, Dylan was able to completely eliminate the voices from his head. As time went on, Dylan came under the employ of the Company. He had several successful "bag-and-tags" as well as a Level 4 capture, before meeting a zoo worker by the name of Kaitlyn Lewis. The exotic beauty struck a chord with Dylan that he had believed he would never hear again. Meanwhile, Lydia, who had developed a means to her own ability, felt betrayed by Dylan's employment by the Company. As his sister stormed out of his life, Kaitlyn came in. Though Kaitlyn also has an ability, this is still unknown to Dylan despite the fact that the two of been dating for - soon to be - a year. Upon realizing the audacity of The Company - tearing children from the arms of their mothers, after being attacked by Gemini (a special who's son he was supposed to take for containment) - Dylan "retired," simply no longer reporting in. He currently lives in his a New York apartment by himself (though Kaitlyn visits almost daily), living off of his own savings. Current Situation Currently, he lives in New York, awaiting the day that someone - anyone, from his days in The Company - comes to take revenge for his actions. Skills *Loyalty - Dylan remains true to those he cares about, until the end and beyond. *Electronics - As a spin-off and side-effect of his ability, Dylan is highly skilled in electronics, though not to the point of being a technopath. *Empathy - Given the chance, Dylan can grow to understand - even if not agree with - both sides of the coin and the motives that drive each. Motivational Lyrics *''But remember the time I told you the way that I felt That I'd be lost without you and never find myself? Let's hold onto each other above everything else.'' *''Fighting my way back to where you are The only place I ever felt at home Stumbling backwards through the dark I know how it feels to be alone And where we go is where I wanna be And in the silence I hear you say to me I'll be by your side, when all hope has died I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side When everything's wrong, I will still be around.'' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)